Greener on the Other Side?
by xXFeatherStep
Summary: A young, kittypet is wandering the woods when a particular tragedy occurs. She is taken captive by a clan of toms, of which use unfortunate she-cats for most unvirtuous ways. Lemon included in later chapters. Constructive criticism is appreciated. M
1. Allegiances

**Welcome to the epicness that is GOTOS[_Greener on the Other Side?_].. gotos. x3 Hopefully you will enjoy this story, but I will be including lemon in later chapters, you are forewarned. _ I'd prefer the younger people avoid reading my story, just... I think its self-explainable. Anyhow, this is my first fanfic, AND lemon, so I prefer everyone to keep the flaming low. o .o **

**Please enjoy the Allegiances, and hopefully I did not bore you with my failish attempts to write a summary. x3**

**BUT, constructive criticism is appreciated. **

G R E E N E R on the O T H E R S I D E ?

-**T H E - C A T S**-

**Allegiances **

**.**

**Overseer**

-Syntrofos-

A burly white tom, medium-length-furs, a black patch mark on his left shoulder, and cinnamon eyes. Brother of Matthias.

**Second Warden**

-Matthias-

A large, robust white tom with mahogany tinted eyes. Brother of Syntrofos.

**The Wardens**

-Thrak-

A rather large, lithe tomcat with plaid gray short-furs, and light yellow eyes.

-Edmond-

A small awkward, jittery black tom with bright green eyes. Older brother of Niel.

-Niel-

A small, young, black, long-furred tom with lime eyes. Younger brother of Edmond.

-Cicero-

A large, thickset dark brown tabby tom, long-furred, and with bright, striking yellow eyes.

-Vhine-

A lithe plaid brown tom with medium length furs, as well as light blue-nearly gray eyes.

-Blacktail-

A formidable black tom, short-furred, and with bright yellow eyes. Former clancat.

**The Slaves**

-Calliope-

A basically small tortoiseshell she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Former kittypet.

-Herron-

A short-furred, plaid gray she-cat with lengthy legs, as well as blue eyes. Sister of Thrak.

-Ivyfur-

A long-furred, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Former clancat.

-Owlfeather-

A medium-furred, dwarf-like she-cat with dark gray-almost black furs, and blue eyes. Former clancat.

-Birdpaw-

A small, fairly young she-cat, medium-length black furs, with russet brown eyes. Former clancat.

-Nickel-

[**Protagonist**]

A silver tabby she-cat, medium-length furs, and bright yellow eyes.


	2. Savior Or Captor?

G R E E N E R on theO T H E R S I D E ?

-**C H A P T E R **1-

**Savior Or Captor?**

.

It was silent, the silverpelt radiating overhead in all its glory, diminished only by the infrequent streetlights that dotted the twolegplace.

Particularly, a small, cozy _twoleg_ _den_ of masonry and beige paint sequentially lost the light that filtered from the paned frames, as titled windows.

Intervening the peculiar silence of night was the _creak_ emitting from one of the windows as the leftmost blind casually moved away to reveal a small, silver tabby feline, appearing about six moons of age, as the cat slunk through the not-so-closed window.

An imposed purr vibrated from the tabby she-cat's throat, happily, more-like, as her downy tail rose to match that of a vertical line, particularly composing a blissful quality.

Lowering her muzzle to peer downward beneath the window ledge, she acknowledged everything was in place for tonight's adventure. Like yesterday's inspection, it was confirmed alright, for like always, the entrance canopy just hovering over the main door to her twoleg den had never moved, and beside it lay a decorative tree, with extended branches just reaching the door's roofing, all in all, _a perfect escape route_.

The silver she-cat's lip curved upward, playing a grin upon her muzzle. She raised her head in an almost proud, dignifying composure, exposing the cerulean blue collar tidied nicely against her neck, a silver plate buckled to the collar, of which, engraved on the plate face in 'Copperplate' read: _Nickel_.

_Nickel_, advancing forward, experimentally stretched a paw downward to touch the canopy shading the den entrance. Reassuring her self, the remaining of her limbs quickly followed; as she finally managed to fully get down to the subtle roofing.

A relieved sigh echoing from the chambers of her lungs, as it were, she could not revel in the concept long, for there was still the second obstacle, the tree.

Disheartened as she realized the narrowness of the branch she had particularly assigned as the final step to her night hunt, she began to have second-thoughts. It wouldn't be as easy as she predicted yesterday, for when Nickel had planned this all, she never comprehended the _danger _of it.

Her tail now perfected a steady sequence of flicks, as she grew frustrated at the flaws being introduced.

Finally she resolved to ignore it; she was too far to turn back now.

With a regardful step, she carefully placed her footing as far up the branch she could manage, where it would be strongest. The branch quivered with the additional weight, but it adjusted as the young tabby kit gently added more weight to it. This resulted in a slight drooping of the natural, wooden beam of the tree, but it did not give way.

Now, reassured, she rather carelessly lunged out, unsheathing her claws with a sudden instance as the branch gave out at the sudden heft thrown onto the limb. She screeched, an alarmed yowl as her claws sunk into the brown, scratchy flesh of the tree. But, she had reacted just in time, as she had not fallen. The branch regained position with the acceptation of a slight droop in its formation. A sigh emitted from her agaped mouth, mingled with relief.

Despite the sudden shock, she managed a cocky grin as she now bouncily weaved her way through the tree, now being in the middle of very thickset branches, they were most unlikely to throb.

With some effort of her short limbs, due to her youth, Nickel mustered the energy to reach the lawn. Trials weren't quite over, but the toughest were. A light flashed suddenly from her owners' bedroom, and her sensitive ears heard the muffled thuds of twolegs venturing to the window, to see where that previous _screech_ had come from.

Nickel grinned. Her housefolk fed her well, and did care for her, but she never was particularly fond of them, nor their young. She postured her tail vertically above her head as she made her way to the edge of the lawn with a kit-ful prance of mock grace, her heart accelerating as she approached the thunderpath, and across it, the wilderness.

She narrowed her eyes as she inspected the asphalt path. It smelt of crowfood, as well as the foul smoke that emitted from the strange _monsters_ daily, and sometimes, nightly, not that she wasn't familiar with them. Rolling her shoulders in the formation of a shrug, as if in denying knowledge of some anonymous question, she pranced forward, her gait long despite the limited length of her legs. Her tail dancing in a swoonful fashion behind herself.

She was not intimidated, or fearful of any monsters coming out of the blue. She was knowledgeable that no monsters lurked during night. It confused her, for night was the perfect hours to hunt unsuspecting prey, but this just proved her point, monsters _are_ strange.

Propelling into the bushes on the other side, she lavished fondly in the scents pulsing from the flora, the earth, and even the air.

Rolling onto her backside, her forepaws buckled neatly in front of her torso, as she watched in full appreciation of silverpelt, its stars barely touched by the waning properties of twoleg lights. Naïve, she never comprehended the dangers of the woods, and so, all she pondered was the infinite wonders it held in store for her. Would she even go back to her twoleg home? It wasn't like there was much meaning to it, she was taken from her mother the instant she was weaned, and barely any cats in the neighborhood did she have socialization with. She must admit it, but this is how she preferred it, alone. No twolegs, no bothersome cats. At least… she thought she enjoyed it.

Nickel inhaled a long breathe, reveling in its wonderful flavor, cool against her tongue, she loved it.

She rose to her paws, fondly allowing her pads to adjust to the softness of the terrain, silken in lengthy blades of grass in emerald hues, unlike the limely colored grass found in her twolegs' lawn, even the frequent dry patches of brown. The she-cat chuckled inwardly as she recited happily in her head; _the grass is truly greener on the other side_.

The feline sprang forward as she adjusted her disarrayed strides to a cat-like bound, her small, silver framework greatly emphasized against the dark environment, as well as the brilliant gleam reflecting upon her well-groomed furs.

She closed her eyes for a second while mid-stride as she inhaled deeply, detecting the particular aromas of new-leaf. Opening her eyes she drew to an abrupt, unbalanced halt, stumbling secondly as she recovered from her sprint, overhead hearing a peculiar rhythm of tweets from… birds, was it? Confirmed she eyed the canopy, the canopy of tree leaves, rather than the strange tiles. In a nest, explicitly one of a magpie's, judging the half balled form of twigs, hollowed out, and filled with seven turquoise tinted eggs clustered together. Above them loomed the black-and-white magpie, tending to the nest carefully, pricking the walls as to test its sturdiness. Nickel grinned inwardly to herself; she envied them, the seven eggs. A mother to care for them, she still wanted that.

Allowing a disheartened sigh to slink from the thresholds of her throat, she padded on, replacing her buoyant, blissful self with a glum trot.

A distinctive crunch sounded distantly.

Alarmed, the kittypet's ears to arise without hesitation. It sounded to of come meagerly a… half tree-length away from her ownself, but nonetheless, whatever it was, was advancing.

She had suspicions as to whom, or what, it was, but she wasn't particularly willing to look behind herself. Instantly, her hind limbs pivoted into a full on run, persistent to escape the creature pursuing her.

Unable to run blind of who was chasing her, she peered timorously over her shoulder, unfortunately, her assumption was confirmed, her pursuer was a fox.

The nimble canine possessed a gingered coat, its tail achromized to a white, and its paws and dermal mask on its face a russet hue. As well, the lithe canid's jaws stood ajar, exposing discolored, ivory fangs. As awe striking as the fox appeared, it was only a fatal hazard to a kit such as Nickel, and she knew that.

She grew demoralized as the fox advanced towards her, capable of much greater speeds than her frail limbs, and she became more and more exasperated with the length of their chase. _It's over, and it just began…_

Giving in, her lids fell over, denying witnessing her own demise. Running heedlessly now, blindly, the fox drew closer with each of its elongated strides, and Nickel now felt its hot, putrid breath on her tail, the fox's calamitous jaws inching only a mere mouse-length from her.

She arced her back, performing a wobbled lunge she collided into the rough, loam-strewn embodiment of a widely tree root, her left most flank harshly knocked against it, accompanied by her head, to be overwhelmed by a striking pain and sudden migraine resulting from the blow.

But, contrary to her thoughts, it was not her to bellow the final screech of agony, but the fox. As a fleet a pawfalls sounded amongst the clearing, and from what her throbbed mind could depict, she weakly determined in her nearly unconscious state. _Four? Three... cats? _

She opened her eyes, slowly blinking. It was truly a dazed world, bleared, consequential for her foolish collision involving the tree root. But she was affirmed, her rescuers _are_ cats.

As much as she could see of the bleared forms, she acknowledged a particular carcass at their feet. _How fast they killed it…_ She shuddered with a sudden idea of fear towards these cats. But as she examined it more thoroughly, she noticed it appeared as if they had waited in ambush near where she had fallen, and attacked instantly at its throat while it diverted its attention to Nickel.

Steadily she regained accurate eyesight, though her head still throbbed and she knew she was on the verge of unconsciousness. And, as she examined the cats, her rescuers, a large, white tom in particular, made his way towards her ownself. Judging his massive size for the likes of a cat, she easily estimated him the largest of the group, the group of three.

As he drew closer, she identified a devious smirk playing about his muzzle, a smirk of which she could not define the slightest. And, his voice, it held a snide, potent, yet lulling texture, alluring even? And it was displayed as he spoke, in soft commands,_ red eyes_ reflecting the moon_._ "Sleep now…" With that, her injuries took their toll, and she gradually drifted from consciousness. _Everything went black… _

**Hopefully you enjoyed. Though, please lay off with flaming, as I said before, this is my first fic. But again, I would fully appreciate constructive criticism. :)**

**xUPDATE**

**The second chapter is nearly done, but, it needs to be a lil' revised being a I wrote it at 3 AM... so yes. :) But it should be up sometime before the end of the week. **


	3. A Perfect Replica

-**C H A P T E R **2-

**A Perfect Replica.**

**.**

_As he drew closer, she identified a devious smirk playing about his muzzle, a smirk of which she could not define the slightest. And, his voice, it held a snide, potent, yet lulling texture, alluring even? And it was displayed as he spoke, in soft commands, red eyes reflecting the moon. "Sleep now…" With that, her injuries took their toll, and she gradually drifted from consciousness. _Everything went black…

Nickel awoke, her saffron eyes greeted by darkness that obscured what she reckoned to be a cave. At the mouth, which she could dimly identify from what appeared to be the end of a lengthening tunnel, spread a sheet of light from the gateway.

She yawned, still perplexed by sleep's whispering torment. The light was interrupted from what appeared to be figures casually walking past the cave's mouth, which was only as wide as a fox end to end, and tall as a standing badger.

From what the waft of light was able to expose, she noticed the green moss that cemented the wall flawlessly, barely any of its earthen structure seen beneath its strange pelt of green.

She shook her head, baffled; she did not call to mind any occasion of finding this den, and falling asleep here.

Nickel, flattened her ears suddenly as she recalled the incidents of the previous night, the fox, and that strange tom with red eyes. _They must of brought me here…_ She halted her thoughts as she inspected a minute distortion of the generous light, someone, _a cat_, walking past. _No doubt._

She shrugged it off, giving her head a vigorous shake as to escape the numerous thoughts invading the recesses of her mind.

The silver tabby allowed a sigh, debating.

Finally, she heaved her weight to her paws with a unforeseen yowl as she heft her form to a standing posture, pain particularly coursing from her left shoulder. She collapsed against the moss bed beneath her, recovering from the pain that seared horribly in her shoulder.

As her yowl occurred, Nickel watched a particular form slide into the darkness, followed by another.

Her silver furs situating themselves into a bristled position, enlarging her size to an inch, to one's outlook of it. From the shadows, illuminated a pair of identical red eyes, emphasized greatly against the darkness. Two… Four… She added in much bewilderment as she acknowledged the eyes of a second cat, also possessing the strange, intoxicating red eyes, but, these contained a darker color, but other than that, a _perfect a replica_.

She heard stifled laughter from one of the anonymous toms, the darker red eyes glinting with a amusement as her own bristled state.

Recoiling from this, Nickel allowed her furs to flatten, her small form huddling to the back as much as she could with her injured shoulder, a crude example of a hiss sounding from her throat.

"Calm." A soft voice echoed from the darkness, one she found familiar. _That tom_. She recalled with a light jolt as she recognized the brighter of the eyes. Unlike his _replica_, his eyes were not that of laughter, rather, that devious demeanor she recalled seeing before. It bothered her.

A new voice introduced itself to the silence, and unlike his white companion, the other tom's voice shook with hostile tension, that or she imagined it, but the words from his jaws held that of a tom in high esteem, little kindness. "Welcome, dear. Welcome to the Slaveclan…" He murmured slowly, if not cruelly. He emphasized _Slaveclan_ considerably, is if purposely trying to enforce fear into her soul.

She flinched, but not much else. _Slaveclan…_ She repeated slowly in her mind, with disdain she realized, she would not be leaving.

Shrinking back, her downy tail withdrawing betwixt her legs, ears splaying flat against the platform of her skull, conveying a clear message of fear. Her yellow iris submerged as her pupils widened, concealing the majority of her oculus, naturally adjusting to the dark of the cave.

"I'm not leaving, am I?" She inquired, her voice conducted fearfully. She was not liking how this was going.

She heard the shuffled sound of a cat shaking his head in the way of answer, but the one of darker eyes spoke, his voice withdrawing a clearly intimidating essence. "No, you will not." He purred sadistically, before continuing, "You will name me by Syntrofos from now on, I hope we shall get to know each other."

Nickel could not see momentarily, but she senses the male, Syntrofos, was grinning, maliciously she presumed.

"Brother, we should take our leave." The other tom insisted, his blackened pupils narrowing in the obscured air of the cave.

"Fine." A voice followed, curtly.

She blinked in a slight bewilderment as the toms took their leave, their footfalls basically symmetrical as they left the cave, then. "One minute, Brother."

The other tom returned, Syntrofos's brother apparently. She was no longer so intrigued by the cat, discovering his kin.

"Your name?" The tom inquired mundanely.

The tabby shifted uncomfortably as she examined the eyes of her betrayer, no longer savior. "Why'd you bring me here?" She spoke, her voice mingled with her accusation.

His eyes narrowed at the young cat's stubbornness as he repeated, maintaining his calm tone, "Your name, first."

She sighed with some irritation, giving in. "Nickel."

"Nickel? Hmm, alright. As you asked, I have brought you here because it is orders." He admitted with little drop to his words' regality, his eyes narrowed to slits against the darkness, exposing little more than frustration.

"A helpless cat…" She commenced with a vexed hiss, altered with her kitly tone.

"I know what I have done," he recalled with some loathing texture to his words, his tail proposing a frequent _thud_ as it tapped the earthen floors. "Herron will see to showing you around camp, and your duties as a slave." He claimed mildly, remorseful almost.

With that he left, to retrieve this Herron. _A cat?_ She presumed. Well, she doubted a _bird_ would show her around camp, as well as her new duties…

**.**

**Short chapter… I know, I feel quite ashamed. ); Hope you enjoyed it though. Next chapter will be up eventually… :3**

**PS and it shall be MUCH LONGER. :OO -new goal-**

**UPDATE/Warning: Next chapter will contain some lemon, ye' are forewarned! DX**


	4. Lustful Malice

**If this chapter fails, I'm sorry.. D: But again, as posted in the previous chapter, this WILL contain lemon. Don't like, don't read, and await the next, cleaner chapter. :3**

G R E E N E R on theO T H E R S I D E ?

-**C H A P T E R **3-

**Lustful Malice.**

She lay in stark sullenness, the light gradually dismissing itself from the sky's weald. Her ears reeled back uncertainly, her small form barely definable in the bleak darkness of her cave.

She sighed inwardly, a light frown conducted gradually over her lips in her slight sorrow. _Where is this Herron?_ She pondered with a powerful vexation burrowing into her mind, irritated, basically.

The silver cat experimentally flexed her impaired limb, only to be greeted by a something of agony, a fierce soreness. But, nonetheless, Nickel had to credit that it was much less painful as opposed to earlier. She sighed. No matter how she looked at it, no new prospects could deny that she had alas been introduced to her own personal _hellhole_, this cave, as she apprehended. Though, it was not likely she would stay here, according to basic knowledge, and the lack of others occupying the cave, she determined this was not the slaves' den. _Things are just going to get worse._ She muttered silently, her ears plastering to her crown, more or less with a grievance. Not grieving for _someone's_ life, no, she was grieving for _her own_ life.

Hauling her weight with an unhindered forelimb, she proposed a futile attempt to yawn, which was crooked by the abnormal posture of her throat, disrupting to the articulation. Extending her hind legs as to stand, only her injured leg remaining off the ground, buckled glumly beside its other, literal opposite.

Testing-ly, she suppressed some of her weight to the tarnished appendage, though flinching, determinedly she practiced the leg, attempting to adjust to the pain.

She resolved to an idea, if she is able to evade the pain coursing through her leg, even if for just a minute, she might manage to sneak out of the den and run for it. She grinned, almost maliciously as she pondered over the plan. Affirmed, she turned awkwardly on her legs, still adjusting to the extra burden of pain still lingering, though she was not so concentrated on it. Gently, delicately, she padded falteringly along the darkened path to the cave mouth, confounded to detect a soft, cushioned surface beneath her pads.

She craned her head to peer down beneath her paws, submerging her iris as her pupils enlarged, struggling to detect the flooring in the aphotic cave she traversed. _Moss_, she identified with some comfort, but it didn't affect much to her planned escape.

She neared the mouth, and was bewildered when she peered out past the recent ceiling, exposed to her a pitch black sky, gowned with clouds alone. _No stars..?_

She attempted to clear her head with a futile shake, trying to escape the fact of the starless nights. No matter how many lights shone during the night at her twoleg home, she was always greeted by at least one star no matter the circumstances. Now, _here_, there were no stars, no stars in sight as far as she could see. It was strange.

The only object in the night she could slightly define in its utter bleakness, with a slight trace of the moon behind a waft of clouds, proposing an intimidating seen, its misted light curdling through the vapored tendrils of clouded water.

_The clouds_, She announced slowly in her mind, mulling over the thoughts, _they don't even appear of water… the look like the fumes of monsters. Evil like._

"You, slave, get to your dens." Came a ridiculed snarl.

She started, surprised by the sudden words intended towards her. She peered through the choking cape of night, just making out the embodiment of a tom, a large tom, stripes riveting through his dark furs, his build stocky.

"Oh, yes," She answered dumbly, her ears lying to the flat of her head, not nearly content to what the tom _named_ her. Slave? Pfft… She managed to conclude to today's thoughts before the tom retorted.

"Well? Get going."

"I can't find the denning, Sir. I'm new, and it's dark." She mewed almost pitifully, her silver furs murky in the blackness, but her primrose eyes greatly announced in such dark.

She was no longer certain of her statement, for the tom grinned, cunningly, though not nearly as opposed to Syntrofos's twin.

"Alright, follow me."

With that, apprehensively, she followed this tabby, slow-like. She could not find herself to put faith in the tom, for she did not sense him as good. She virtually wished to be with that backstabbing tom she came to recognize, opposed to this _vile_ tom.

Where as she once saw her betrayer as alluring, _possibly_. This tom was thickset, unkempt and dark. _All in all, the basic fat ol' tabby._ She muttered thoughtfully in her mind, stifling a slight giggle.

But this _ol'_ tabby wasn't particularly fond of what he estimated to be a feeble giggle from the regarded expanse of Nickel's throat. A hiss and that was all she needed to hush.

They exited the perimeter of the clearing of which most of the _Slaveclan's_ denning was founded.

Nickel inhaled deeply. Where ever the slave dens are, they should have been back there… She narrowed her eyes, both disquisitive and anxious as to what this tom was planning. She had her suspicions though.

"I hate to bother you, Sir. But shouldn't the dens have been back there in camp?" She muttered lowly, keeping a servile texture to the tom. If she was going to be stuck her, mine as well make a good impression despite her lowly stature.

"Dear kit, you don't yet know your duties her as a slave, do you?" The tom chuckled diabolically, his tail proposing notorious flicks, suppressing a keen joy. "You will find out soon enough, dear Slave." He grinned blindly to Nickel's eyes, being that he was walking in front of her, the silvery she-cat strolling behind disheartened-like.

They advanced towards what presently appeared to be an open clearing, though despite it, like everywhere else, it was without any hint of light. It was utterly empty, like many places within the Slaveclan's dominion it seems.

"Now," The tom instructed, "Nickel correct? Please perform the _hunting crouch_. Please refresh this old tom's memory dear." He purred falsly, seating himself, his tail weaving about the perimeter of his fundamental structure, his eyes ridiculed in their gawking, _lusty_ state.

_Hunting crouch?_ "Hunting crouch?" She reissued the thought, this time aloud, her pupils contracting as she was overwhelmed in dumbstruck purpose. She chimed lowly, almost in embarrassment, "I'm afraid I'm not exactly familiar with the term…"

The tabby hissed, in irritation most likely. He slid his uppermost, his torso, to the terrain, pressing his belly-furs to the ground delicately, while raising his hindquarters to the air, grunting in a sort of humiliation in the doing of such. "Like this." He mewed basically, his eyes narrowing with disdain as he straitened his spine, posturing himself upon all four limbs. "Now, you."

She nodded in perplexed manner. What was this about? With a hesitated pace, she buckled her limbs, cringing all the while as she stressed her injured clavicle. As delicately as the tom, surprisingly, showed, she stooped her torso downward, her belly fur gently glazing the dry, barren surface of the terrain occupying the clearing, clearly deprived of grass.

"Raise your hindquarters more, there." The tom continued instructing, a deceitful grin playing over his lips.

She held her position, confused as to what the tom was proposing. She mulled over his earlier comment: "Dear kit, you don't yet know your duties her as a slave, do you?" and "You will find out soon enough, dear Slave."

Her dithered understanding unnerved her, so she resolved to put it to the side. Whatever is to come, it is most likely time to face it. Sooner or later.

The tom then traipsed towards her in a moreover bouncy manner? His eyes held a shine, one she did not recognize, nor could she describe. But, she detected it as evil, as she thought for most of what this tom does.

Gradually, he maneuvered behind her, and a snide voice escaped his defined jaws, "You will know me as Cicero, heed the name." With this came a malicious purr as he began sniffing at her hinds, quite content.

Nickel, for one shivered, not quite sure what to think as his hot breath basked in the air about her hindquarters. It plainly reminded her of the fox as it advanced on her, the vulpe's hot breath…

Suddenly, Cicero licked at her inner thigh, resulting in a jumpful twitch from Nickel, jolted by the sudden contact. Disappointed, Cicero hissed, "Still, before I slit your throat as we did that fox." He snapped his warning genuine.

She stilled, as demanded, still frightened as what was going to happen. Her suspicions affirmed as far as she knew.

_This tom was going to mate her…_

As the thought transpired, the tom licked again at her inner thighs, quite close to her core, _dangerously close_. Shivering, she resentfully held herself still, inhaling deeply.

She heard a slight snicker. _No…_ The tom, Cicero sunk his sand-paper tongue past her vaginal lips, resulting in a gasp from the she-cat Nickel. As mundanely as talking, the tom persistently began to probe her folds with his tongue, licking her walls hungrily.

She clenched her jaws, attempting to stifle the moan of pleasure that was involuntarily rising from the recesses of her throat.

At this, the tom grinned, drawing his tongue out of her folds, abandoning Nickel of her pleasure. And, experimentally, he fitted two curved, cupid claws past her labia, harshly raking the twined talons over her walls, forcing a full-fledge cry to come from Nickel's throat. "It hurts…" She wailed pitifully the retractiled claws forging slight lacerations into her vaginal walls, drawing a red liquid, mixed with a slight white tincture, a creamy liquid, now slightly warming the insides of her clit.

Satisfied, he brought the claws out sharply, inflicting one final wound to her walls, accompanied by an extensive yowl. "It should." Cicero snickered response-fully to her previous plea.

Now, he mounted the she-cat, grasping her scruff strongly betwixt his striped-tabby jaws, his glistening yellow eyes at malice, _lustful _malice.

He prodded her clit delicately with the tip of his member, teasing Nickel's instincts, which now in her state, yearned the particular organ to be inside her. Withdrawing a silent chuckle from his lung capacity, he thrust forward into her wet folds, pumping swiftly into her.

This earned a painful screech from Nickel, feeling the barred penis rock into her rhythmically, drawing pain from her already damaged walls. But, despite herself, she included additional moans of pure pleasure in-between her yowls.

With this, Cicero buried himself deep inside her, rocking back and forth harshly, havocking her insides throughout, profiting in pink puddles at each others' rears, mixed with her juices.

To her dismay, but little she could do to cease it, the silver tabby bucked back against his thrusts, timely. Now, both cat's bellowed moans of pure ecstasy, and Nickel no longer identified any pain, she almost… _enjoyed it_?

He thrust faster, earning more ecstatic moans from the she-cat beneath his weight, his member sliding into her swiftly, she rocking back into him in time with the thrusts.

Her walls constricted about his salivating member, Cicero, the tightness slowing the pumping of his cock, he rocked back quicker, vigorously and fiercely pumping his member into her clit, past how far Nickel estimated it could go.

Purposely, betwixt his muffled moaning, Cicero braced his jaws harder upon her nape, drawing back sharply as to discomfort the she-cat, grinning while doing so. Not in a way to inflict true pain, but a definite soreness. But, temporarily, she ignored it, too involved in the mating to particularly care about anything but the pleasure coursing through her.

Her walls strengthening about his cock he grinned to himself, fully aware as to what was going to occur, being his _experience_. Nickel was close to having her orgasm, and with the idea, he tongue licked the roof of his maw, still having the tufts of fur clenched betwixt his teeth, rooting his penis as deeply into her as he could manage.

It came, as Nickel's body tightened a shiver coursing along her spine, unaware as to what was going to occur. As sudden as this whole day, her fluids spouted forcibly, managing even past her walls and Cicero's member as her juiced leaked from her stretched clit, soaking the ground.

Effectively was the orgasm for Cicero, as the cumming resulted in his own self to climax, semen spewing from his cock, releasing his seed into her.

Both shaky, Nickel collapsed to the ground beneath Cicero, who was awkwardly looming above her, his engorged cock well out of its sheath, slavered in the young she-cat's fluids. He grinned, satisfied.

Gradually recovering, he glanced to the she-cat lying unconscious at his feet in pinkened pools of their own fluids, pigmented by the blood drawn from the clawmarks, such fluids now plastering to her furs in her pitiful heap, virtue utterly destroyed.

"Matthias, I know you're there."

With Cicero's statement, the white tom padded from the shadows of the woods, Syntrofos's brother Matthias. Despite Cicero's gleeful expression, Matthias almost appeared pitiful, but he held a yielding grin, to satisfy his friend. "My brother won't take kindly of this. You know, he wanted her for himself." He purred with a mock tone.

"I didn't impregnate her… that's not possible unless she's in heat, I do believe." He snickered to himself, sitting down as he wrapped his unkempt, tabby tail about his thick proportions. "Syntrofos can do whatever the tom wants, all that matters is that I got her first."

Now, a slight burning passion slipped into the crannies of Matthias's reddened gaze, "Do you not have pity for her, _them_." He refined his eyes particularly to a slim diamond, snake-like.

Cicero allowed a regarding snicker to proceed from his jaws, amused by his friend, "Matt, now," He began padding towards his white friend, curling his tail over Matthias's framework in a joking way, "don't deny it, you have feelings for the she-cat."

'**Tis the end, I apologize, I fail at lemons. x.x **

–**Wallows in self-pity.- **

**Now, my friends, this is why you don't attempt to write a lemon at 4 o' clock in the morning, do not fall to the same mistake.. ._.**

**Hope you enjoyed and… please, if I did something wrong, inform me… D;**


End file.
